


Of Cats and Gods

by lary



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Humor, Intervention, M/M, international cat day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:50:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lary/pseuds/lary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another day in the life of Tony Stark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Cats and Gods

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for prompts of international cat day and intervention. So, enjoy some cracky kitteny fluff.

 

 

“Honey, I'm home-- oh, you've got to be kidding me,” Tony grumbled as he walked into his living room which now, in addition to cats, was also inhabited by the Avengers – minus Thor who thankfully was on Asgard on some errand or another.

 

“Who are you talking to?” Natasha asked suspiciously.

 

“JARVIS,” Tony replied. He dropped his suit jacket on the back of the couch she was sitting on and gently lifted the black kitten off her lap. Shadow – imaginatively named by Tony – was Loki's favourite, and Tony didn't actually want to see the cat fight between him and Nat if the god found out she'd been holding the thing. “To what do I owe the surprise visit?”

 

Natasha cleared her throat, causing Clint to look up guiltily from the orange kitten he was petting. The archer elbowed the mass beside him, which untangled itself into Steve, his scary assassin boyfriend, and three more cats.

 

“Right,” Steve said. “We've gathered for intervention.”

 

“Okay. Why?”

 

“We've been worried because nobody's seen you on the other floors in a week.”

 

“I've been to the lab, Bruce can testify.”

 

Clint shushed him. “I don't think you should disturb him, man.” He looked at the doctor, who was sitting in a meditative pose, staring intently at the grey-blue cat in front of him, which was staring back with glowy orange eyes. “They've been doing that for the past twenty minutes.”

 

“That's... creepy.”

 

“Focus,” Nat said. “When did you become a crazy cat lady?”

 

“I'm not!” Tony protested. He was being a responsible partner. If his boyfriend wanted to have a pet – or twenty – Tony felt he should be supportive. Especially if his boyfriend was an ex supervillain. Who was also a god in bed.

 

“Mmhm.” Natasha raised an expressive eyebrow glancing between Shadow, who was perched on Tony's shoulder, and a white kitten climbing up his leg who Tony couldn't remember seeing before.

 

“Can I keep her Steve,” Bucky asked in that weird inflectionless voice, cradling a black-and-white kitten with his metal arm. Steve turned puppy dog eyes towards Tony.

 

“...um, JARVIS, think that's a good idea?”

 

“I'm afraid I cannot say, Sir. I can however ask your guest--”

 

“That's not necessary,” Tony cut in, but the damage was already done.

 

“Ask who, exactly?”

 

Tony gave a resigned sigh at Natasha's question and went to knock on the bedroom door. “Darling? Could you come in here a sec? And put something on first?”

 

The Avengers that weren't engaged in weird meditative practices involving cats gaped as Loki sauntered in dressed in Tony's AC/DC shirt and sweats. The god didn't bother to acknowledge their presence, only gathered up Shadow and gave Tony's ass a squeeze on his way to the coffee machine.

 

“Son of a bitch,” Clint cursed, but Nat elbowed him and he fell quiet, glaring.

 

“Loki,” Steve said, surprise replaced by the Captain America Determined Expression. It was a thing. He rose from the couch and walked to stand in front of the god, who sipped at his coffee and looked at Steve dispassionately. “I know we've had our differences, but from what Thor tells us, there were mitigating factors to the whole alien invasion thing, so I hope we can all move forwards peacefully as long as you have no plans to take over the Earth again.”

 

“That seems reasonable,” Loki said finally. “And yes, you may adopt Circinus, as long as you bring her here whenever you are away from home.”

 

“Agreed,” Steve said, beaming at the almost-smile on Bucky's face.

 

“Circinus, really?” Tony said, finally finding his voice. “See, this is why I should be in charge of naming the cats.”

 

“You tried to name Vulpecula Shadow,” Loki scoffed, letting the black cat lick milk straight from the carton. “You have absolutely no imagination.”

 

“Oh, I'll show you imagination,” Tony said, sidling up to Loki and smirking suggestively.

 

“Aaaand that's our cue to leave,” Clint said. “You have a horrendous taste, Stark, but that's nothing new. Just, you know, keep him occupied or something.”

 

“No problem,” Tony leered as his team plus Circinus made their way to the elevator.

 

“And how were you planning to keep me occupied, Stark?” Loki purred as soon as the doors closed behind the others.

 

Tony took Shadow and placed him on the counter with the milk carton, before wrapping his arms around the god. “Why don't you come to the bedroom and find out?”

 

Loki grinned wickedly, there was a flash of green light, and the living room was only inhabited by nineteen cats and a Bruce.

 

 


End file.
